<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Встреча выпускников by helgatrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823042">Встреча выпускников</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush'>helgatrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Роберт не собирался идти на встречу выпускников, но его заставили.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Встреча выпускников</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на <a href="https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/">Football Season Fest</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Документы на подпись в верхнем ящике стола, у тебя встреча с инвесторами в три, вот твой кофе.<br/>Лукаш протянул ему стакан, не отрываясь от телефона, и сделал неопределённый жест рукой.<br/>– И галстук смени.<br/>На Роберта он, конечно, даже не посмотрел. Роберт вздохнул, посмотрел на свой жёлтый в чёрную полоску галстук и сделал глоток кофе. В целом, Лукаш был прав – галстук был отвратительным и совсем не подходил к костюму. Кофе горчил. Встреча с инвесторами вызывала только головную боль, а про документы Роберт вообще старался не думать.<br/>– Кстати, – Лукаш зашёл за ним в кабинет, даже не постучав по стеклянной двери. – Я отменил все твои дела на пятницу и подписал твоё заявление на отгул.<br/>– Я не писал заявление, – стянув галстук через голову, Роберт повернулся к Лукашу, который смотрел на него с заботливой улыбкой, как на больного ребёнка.<br/>– Конечно, я написал его за тебя, – он развёл руками. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я не умею подделывать твою подпись?<br/>– Куда смотрит служба безопасности, – проворчал Роберт, заталкивая галстук в ящик стола. – А, впрочем, не отвечай.<br/>С Якубом, начальником службы безопасности банка, Лукаш встречался уже лет десять, и половина сотрудников делала ставки на то, когда же они уже, наконец, поженятся.<br/>– Я не поеду на встречу выпускников, – раздельно сказал Роберт, плюхнув перед собой на стол стопку документов, и достал ручку. – Я не испытываю особой радости от встречи с людьми, которые дразнили меня занудой и засовывали дохлых крыс мне в рюкзак.<br/>– Это было только один раз, и, насколько я знаю, этот человек сейчас в тюрьме, так что на встречу он явно не приедет.<br/>– Я даже знать не хочу, откуда у тебя эта информация.<br/>Роберт замолчал, пытаясь сосредоточиться на документах: приказы о проведении мероприятий, отчёт для главы банка, список банкоматов и запрос на расширение бюджета на обучение сотрудников.<br/>– У меня много талантов, – Лукаш сел на край стола Роберта, сложил руки на коленях и, склонив голову, посмотрел на Роберта. Тот знал, что вот так Лукаш может просидеть очень долго. Иногда Роберту казалось, что это не он управляет филиалом банка, а Лукаш, хотя записи в трудовом договоре утверждали другое. – И ты не был в отпуске уже полтора года.<br/>– Я брал отпуск прошлым летом.<br/>– На два дня, которые ты провёл на конференции.<br/>– Я не собираюсь туда идти, – Роберт отложил ручку, потому что само присутствие Лукаша его отвлекало. Тот знал, что вот такое нарушение личного пространства выводит Роберта из равновесия, и нещадно этим пользовался. – Это бессмысленное мероприятие, на котором все хвастаются своими достижениями, напиваются халявным пуншем и стараются пустить пыль в глаза людям, которых они вряд ли увидят в ближайшие десять лет.<br/>– Ты – руководитель филиала крупнейшего банка в стране, у тебя три диплома и роскошная тачка, – Лукаш и не подумал отодвинуться. Наоборот – наклонился ближе к Роберту, и это даже стало казаться немного угрожающим. – Тебе не надо пускать пыль в глаза, а вот напиться халявным пуншем тебе сам бог велел. Может, ещё потанцевать со своей школьной любовью.<br/>Роберт закрыл глаза и выдохнул, проговаривая про себя суммы последних крупных траншей банка. Это всегда помогало ему успокоиться.<br/>Не то чтобы Роберт ненавидел свои школьные годы, но и абсолютно счастливыми они не были. В их гимназии было всё то, что можно было увидеть в сериалах для подростков: иерархия, зубрёжка, драки в школьной столовой – только без весёлых песен про самоуважение и полный возможностей мир. Конечно, за шесть лет были и хорошие моменты, но с одноклассниками Роберт не сходился.<br/>– Я не танцую, – резко сказал он и снова придвинул к себе папку с документами.<br/>Лукаш встал со стола, положил тёплую ладонь Роберту на плечо, словно извиняясь, и вышел. Через минуту Роберту пришло сообщение на рабочую почту:<br/>«Куба тебя отвезёт и заберёт, так что можешь выпить весь пунш».</p><p>До пятницы Роберт успел забыть об этом разговоре, понадеявшись, что Лукаш пошутил, но утром его встретил не привычный стакан с кофе, а собранная сумка. У Лукаша, как и у любого нормального ассистента, были ключи от квартиры Роберта. И, видимо, способности спецагента, потому что его присутствия в своём доме Роберт не замечал, а вещи в сумке были явно прихвачены оттуда.<br/>– Машина ждёт внизу, – сказал Лукаш, грациозно выходя из-за своего стола с рюкзаком на плече. – Ехать нам семь часов, как раз успеем.<br/>– Твой оптимизм меня пугает, – честно сказал Роберт, но сопротивляться перестал.<br/>Во-первых, спорить с Лукашем было бесполезно, а во-вторых, ему, действительно, стало любопытно, что произошло с его одноклассниками за пятнадцать лет. Поэтому он безропотно сел на заднее сидение машины, надел наушники и открыл ноутбук. У Кубы была отличная машина с хорошей подвеской, и у Роберта были все шансы проработать все семь часов пути.<br/>Когда Роберт пришёл работать в этот банк, Куба сразу взял его под крыло. Почти год, пока не нашли Роберта на замену ушедшему руководителю филиала, именно Куба занимал должность исполняющего обязанности, поэтому он с радостью спихнул эти самые обязанности на Роберта, иногда давая советы. Очень дельные, впрочем. Лукаш, который был, на самом деле, его ассистентом, сам решил остаться с Робертом. Он тогда ещё пошутил, что за Кубой он и так присматривает дома, а вот Роберту его помощь нужнее. Помощь, и вправду, была неоценимой. Лукаш знал всё про всех, молниеносно решал проблемы и иногда отвлекал на себя внимание партнёров и инвесторов перед встречами. Ещё он обладал безукоризненным вкусом, отличным чувством юмора и оглушающим обаянием. Роберту даже иногда казалось, что Куба и Лукаш, сговорившись, его тайком усыновили, хотя и были старше него всего на пару лет.<br/>Он снял наушники, опустил крышку ноутбука и похлопал сидевшего на пассажирском сидении Лукаша по плечу:<br/>– А мы заедем в какое-нибудь дурацкое придорожное кафе? – спросил он. С каждым километром в сторону от Мюнхена он всё меньше нервничал, будто узел на галстуке перестал давить на горло, так что улыбка у него получилась почти человеческой.<br/>– Заедем, – кивнул Лукаш. – Если ты перелезешь из этого костюма в нормальную одежду.<br/>– В чём вообще люди ходят на встречи выпускников?<br/>– Смотря зачем, – Куба и Лукаш обменялись взглядами, будто знали какой-то секрет. – Но тебе точно лучше не идти в костюме. В туалете в кафе как раз и переоденешься.<br/>Роберт подумал, стянул с шеи галстук и снял пиджак. Якуб ещё ни разу не давал ему плохих советов.</p><p>Над входом в школу висели воздушные шарики, гирлянды и широкий баннер с годом выпуска Роберта. Куба высадил его на парковке, пообещал заехать ближе к полуночи и повёз Лукаша в гостиницу. Роберт остался один и всерьёз подумал, что стоит сейчас всё-таки развернуться на пятках и сбежать в кинотеатр, который, вроде, ещё работал, но с Кубы бы сталось нацепить на него какой-нибудь маячок и следить за его передвижениями в прямом эфире.<br/>Вздохнув, Роберт поддёрнул рукава футболки и, затолкав телефон в задний карман джинсов, пошёл ко входу.<br/>В фойе школы натужно орали динамики, выплёвывая песни, под которые Роберт проводил с книгой все школьные дискотеки, и за широким столом волонтёры из нынешних учеников раздавали всем пришедшим бейджики.<br/>– Левандовски, – по слогам сказал Роберт, не поднимая глаз на старшеклассницу, которая, не отрываясь от телефона, выдала ему бейдж и тут же повернулась к следующему гостю.<br/>– Ройс плюс один, – сказали за его спиной, и Роберт посторонился. Фамилия была ему знакомой. Он повернул голову и увидел коротко стриженый белый затылок. За плечо Ройс обнимал молодого мужчину в неприметной, но очень дорогой одежде, и вот его Роберт узнал сразу же – звезда поп-сцены Германии Марио Гётце рекламировал кредиты их банка, и Роберт каждый день видел его лицо на плакате в лифте. Даже очки и кепка с широким козырьком не помешали в опознании, хотя, например, старшеклассница с бейджиками, Гётце не узнала.<br/>Или она просто не любила слащавые песни о любви.<br/>Ройса Роберт помнил хорошо. Тощий парнишка с цыплячьей шеей и кривыми зубами, который учился в параллельном классе. Роберт помнил, как его одноклассники били Ройса за спортплощадкой, а он всё равно поднимался и лупил их, хотя и был один против пяти человек.<br/>Роберту было стыдно за то, что он тогда не прекратил это. За то, что он даже втайне радовался: пока одноклассники били Ройса, они не обращали внимания на самого Роберта, который тоже был удобным объектом для издевательств – книги, отличные оценки, непривычная фамилия и тихий нрав.<br/>Роберт поморщился, прогоняя всплывшее в памяти ощущение беспомощности, и сделал большой глоток паршивого пунша. Почему-то даже перечисление цифр из финансовых отчётов банка сейчас не могло вернуть ему спокойствие.</p><p>Роберт сбежал из спортивного зала со стаканом пунша и пошёл гулять по пустым коридорам школы. Допив, он оставил стакан на шкафчике для обуви в коридоре и свернул в сторону внутренней лестницы, по которой, если он правильно помнил, можно было выбраться на крышу. Ему очень хотелось выйти на воздух и какое-то время не слышать шум голосов и плохую музыку начала двухтысячных, а на главном входе он рискнул бы столкнуться с бывшими одноклассниками и неизбежно напороться на ненужные расспросы.<br/>Выход на крышу был закрыт на цепочку, но Роберт только хмыкнул, подёргав хлипкие звенья. Он уже давно не был тем субтильным подростком, которого они могли бы остановить. Лукаш ещё два года назад вписал в его календарь спорт по четыре раза в неделю, и сейчас Роберт осторожно пристроился к двери плечом и качнулся, бросаясь на неё всем весом. Звенья зазвенели, но выдержали.<br/>– Силён, – услышал Роберт и едва не подпрыгнул. На лестнице, тремя ступеньками ниже, стоял Ройс. Один, без своей личной поп-звезды. – Помочь?<br/>Его лицо было плохо видно в тусклом свете лампочки под потолком коридора, но Роберту показалось, что Ройс его узнал.<br/>– Я Марко, учился в параллельном классе.<br/>– Я знаю, – Роберт пожал плечами и чуть подвинулся, указывая Марко на дверь. Тот встал рядом, лицом к лицу с Робертом, очень близко. Ближе, чем обычно садился Лукаш, но Роберта сейчас это почему-то совсем не раздражало. Возможно, дело было в стакане пунша. Он снова примерился плечом к двери и, глянув на Марко, спросил: – На счёт три?<br/>Тот ухмыльнулся. Улыбка у него до сих пор была кривоватой, но почему-то совсем его не портила. Он вытащил из кармана мешковатых штанов кусачки и продемонстрировал их Роберту:<br/>– Вообще-то я предлагал более инженерное решение.<br/>У него было такое довольное лицо, что Роберт, кажется, начал понимать, чем он так бесил одноклассников в детстве.<br/>– Так ты инженер? – спросил он, глядя, как Марко управляется с цепочкой.<br/>– Учитель танцев, – не отвлекаясь, ответил тот, и, когда цепочка звякнула, падая на пол, радостно воскликнул: – Есть!<br/>– Это я их расшатал.<br/>– Ну, конечно, ты…<br/>Марко юркнул в едва приоткрытую дверь и успел уже, наверное, пробраться на крышу, и Роберт чувствовал себя неловко, не зная, стоит ли идти следом. Они никогда особенно не общались, пересекаясь только на обязательных экскурсиях и школьных вечерах, но и там Роберт старался отдалиться от других школьников.<br/>Вообще, Ройс ему нравился. Когда он впервые понял, что бегать за девочками и дёргать их за косы или обжиматься с ними на велосипедной парковке ему не очень хочется, он иногда ловил себя на мысли, что подойти к Марко и рассказать ему о последней прочитанной книге или о строении Тысячелетнего Сокола было бы хорошей идеей.<br/>Но он не сделал этого, боясь, что к причинам для издевательств прибавится ещё одно оскорбление – педик.<br/>Это сейчас он не боялся этого, после нескольких лет терапии и общения с Лукашем. Да и страна изменилась, а тогда он и подойти-то к Марко близко не рисковал.<br/>– Ты идёшь? – Марко высунулся из-за двери и протянул Роберту руку. – Осторожно, тут ступеньки и не видно нихера.<br/>Роберт прикрыл глаза, пробормотал цифры корреспондентского счёта их банка и вложил руку в ладонь Марко.</p><p>На крыше тоже было слышно музыку, зато голоса почти не пробивались. По ржавым ограждениям на краю крыши змеилась гирлянда, на которой горели не все лампочки, и вообще было достаточно место, чтобы и Марко, и сам Роберт могли постоять в тишине, не мешая друг другу, но Марко не собирался отходить далеко.<br/>– Вообще-то, я высоты боюсь, – сказал Марко, трогая растопыренными ладонями невысокое ограждение. Признание вышло удивительно простым – Роберт бы так не смог. – Но я проспорил Марио этот поход. Он сказал, что я должен выходить из зоны комфорта, и сам привёз меня сюда, чтобы подстраховать, если что.<br/>– Это здоровые отношения, – сказал Роберт, подходя ближе. Чтобы поймать его, если он запаникует, так он себе это объяснил.<br/>– Отношения? – Марко фыркнул. – Ой, нет, он просто мой лучший друг.<br/>– Прости, пожалуйста, – Роберта обожгло стыдом, как кипятком. – Просто вы…<br/>– Всё в порядке, – Марко похлопал узкой ладонью Роберта по плечу. – С тех пор, как мой бывший внезапно уехал в Англию делать карьеру, Марио старается меня поддерживать, и иногда это со стороны смотрится странно.<br/>– Ничуть.<br/>Роберт вдруг захотел рассказать ему о Томасе, который тоже выбрал карьеру, и о Хамесе, который стажировался в банке и смотрел на Роберта влюбленными глазами.<br/>– Вообще, я Марио танцы для выступлений ставлю, – Марко снял джинсовку, расстелил её на прогретом за день покрытии крыши и сел на краешек, явно оставив место для Роберта. – А ты?<br/>– А я работаю в банке, – Роберт тоже сел, всей кожей ощущая присутствие Марко. – И вообще живу скучной жизнью. И у меня тоже есть друзья, которые выгнали меня на эту вечеринку.<br/>– Если бы кто-то захватил с собой пунш, можно было бы выпить за лучших друзей, – Марко усмехнулся, пихнул Роберта плечом и, запрокинув голову, посмотрел в небо. Роберт последовал его примеру.<br/>– Звёзд почти не видно, – прошептал Марко. – А раньше я сюда часто приходил по вечерам смотреть на звёзды. Знаешь, пока остальные танцевали на дискотеке, я сбегал сюда.<br/>– И смотри-ка, ты ставишь танцы лучшему поп-исполнителю Германии, а они до сих пор умеют только обжиматься по углам.<br/>– О, я смотрю, ты тоже не любитель дискотек, – Марко усмехнулся и пошевелился. Краем глаза Роберт заметил, что тот опустил голову и теперь, вместо замыленного световым шумом города неба, смотрит на Роберта.<br/>– Да, я обычно прятался в классе биологии с книжкой, – Роберт хмыкнул. – Я и танцевать-то не умею.<br/>Сказал – и прикусил язык, потому что Марко тут же вскочил на ноги и протянул ему руку.<br/>– Давай, – сказал он. – Я научу тебя танцевать, а ты потом расскажешь мне, чем дебет отличается от кредита.<br/>Всё это было достаточно абсурдно: огоньки на краю крыши, Бритни Спирс из колонок у школы, узкая и жёсткая ладонь Марко Ройса под пальцами, пунш этот дурацкий. Роберт вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. В конце концов, он больше никогда не увидит ни Марко, ни остальных одноклассников, потому что по статистике до следующей встречи ещё через пятнадцать лет, доживут не все, и у Роберта будут все основания не поехать.</p><p>Роберт скованно замер перед Марко, неловко переступая кроссовками по мягкому толю. Марко пристально осмотрел его, обойдя по кругу, жёсткими пальцами прошёлся по спине, скомандовав:<br/>– Расслабься ты, – и встал напротив, снова взяв Роберта за руку. Он склонил голову набок, прислушиваясь к музыке. Кто-то переключил Бритни Спирс, сменив её на Колдплей, и Марко усмехнулся. – Эта песня играла у нас на выпускном.<br/>– Я не ходил, – тихо сказал Роберт, всё больше напрягаясь. Марко стоял слишком близко, его рука на пояснице Роберта жгла кожу сквозь футболку, от пунша кружилась голова и дышать было тяжеловато.<br/>– Я знаю, что тебя не было, – Марко чуть поднял голову, заглядывая Роберту в глаза. – Это было одним из главных разочарований выпускного для меня.<br/>Не объясняя больше ничего, он подтолкнул Роберта коленом в бедро, увлекая за собой. Роберт послушно пошёл следом – его тянуло за Марко, будто магнитом, и он только успевал переступать ногами по крыше, надеясь, что попадает в такт музыке. Пятна света от гирлянды золотили светлые волосы Ройса, плясали на его скулах и опущенных веках. Он танцевал с закрытыми глазами, тянул спину и как-то умудрялся ещё жёсткими пальцами направлять движения Роберта, чтобы тот тоже двигался под музыку. Роберт не очень разбирался в танцах, но это было похоже одновременно на вальс и что-то бразильское, и совсем не походило на то неловкое топтание в свете софитов, которое Роберт часто наблюдал на школьных дискотеках.<br/>И ему было жаль.<br/>Обнять Ройса за талию, почувствовать его руки на своей шее, встать так близко, чтобы ощущать чужое сердцебиение всем телом – то, чего у него не было в школе, но чего ему так хотелось сейчас.<br/>Он остановился на середине припева и, не рискуя посмотреть Марко в глаза, мягко взял его руки в свои и положил их себе на плечи. Скользнул ладонями по рёбрам Марко, обнимая его за талию и прижимая к себе. Он переступил кроссовками по крыше, увлекая Марко за собой к самому краю.<br/>– Это не совсем танцы, – шёпотом сказал Марко, улыбаясь краешком рта, и Роберт зажмурился, как перед прыжком в воду, и чуть наклонился прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.<br/>– Это компенсация за выпускной, – сказал он, чувствуя мурашки по всему телу. Сердце колотилось где-то под горлом, от близости Марко вело голову не хуже, чем от пунша, и даже возвращение Бритни Спирс в колонки его не огорчило. Он представил лица одноклассников, если бы они сделали вот так вот на выпускном. Если бы у него достало тогда мужества прийти и, наплевав на условности, позвать Марко танцевать.<br/>– Лучше поздно, чем никогда, – Марко усмехнулся, чуть привстал на цыпочки, задевая кончиком длинного своего носа щёку Роберта, и от этой щекотки у Роберта пальцы на ногах поджались.<br/>– Я был влюблён в тебя с восьмого класса, – сказал он, ощущая смешок Марко губами, а потом Марко его поцеловал, и огоньки гирлянд заплясали под веками.</p><p>Они сидели на расстеленной по крыше джинсовке, и Марко опирался затылком на грудь Роберта, рассеянно поглаживая кончиками пальцев его руку. Пусть и на один вечер Роберту было удивительно хорошо. Он не знал Марко близко в школе и, тем более, не знал его сейчас. Вся его рациональность кричала, что из этого ничего не получится, что даже начинать не стоит.<br/>Но Роберт чувствовал, что один раз он уже прохлопал свой шанс из-за страха, и второй раз на эту уловку он не попадётся.<br/>– Куба заберёт меня через пятнадцать минут, – сказал Роберт, даже не посмотрев на часы. – Да и твоего Марио стоит спасти от фанаток.<br/>– Он сам напросился, – лениво отозвался Марко, но от Роберта отлепился. Сел, растрепал волосы на затылке и задумчиво посмотрел в небо. – План выполнен, выпускной мы переиграли, теперь можно и по домам.<br/>Он старался улыбаться, Роберт видел это, хотя и его самого эти слова резанули неожиданной болью.<br/>– Я так и не рассказал тебе, чем дебет отличается от кредита, – наудачу сказал Роберт, протягивая руку и оглаживая ладонью птичьи лопатки Марко. – Если тебе всё ещё интересно.<br/>– До усрачки, – Марко оглянулся на него и рассмеялся. – И я должен твоим друзьям пиво за то, что они тебя сюда вытащили.<br/>– Я им просто премию выпишу, – пообещал Роберт и встал на ноги, протягивая Марко руку, за которую тот с радостью ухватился. – А тебе нужно будет научить меня танцевать к следующей встрече выпускников.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>